


Побег

by Mark_Dorr



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Erik, Erik's terrifying, Gen, Mooning, No one knows what the hell they are doing, Peter's freaked, awkward father/son bonding, bratty teenagers, dadneto
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Dorr/pseuds/Mark_Dorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это же нормально, когда отец забирает из тюрьмы своего трудного подростка? Даже если это не маленький полицейский участок, а Пентагон, а твой отец - мутант-серийный убийца и Самый Разыскиваемый Человек Америки?</p><p>Да пофиг. Нужно брать, что дают, даже если это значит самую неловкую поездку в истории Вселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Побег

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jail Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276493) by [blarfkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfkey/pseuds/blarfkey). 



Слушайте, это не его вина, окей? Как, черт возьми, он должен был догадаться, что чувак, которого он вытащил из тюрьмы, на полном ходу ехал в сторону психушки? Он мог быть невиновен. Невиновных все время сажают. Питер даже не знал, что чувак убил президента, пока его не вытащил.  
К тому же, Ксавье вроде как был в своем уме, хотя и выглядел как будто только что вылез из-под моста, и Питер просто делал как тот хотел.  
И это не его вина, что он родился с жуткими белыми волосами как какой-то дед, и поэтому оказался самым легко идентифицируемым человеком в списке Самых Разыскиваемых Преступников.  
(Обалденно быть в Списке Самых Разыскиваемых Преступников. Он крутая шишка).  
Он может сбежать в любой момент. Типа, через десять секунд. Эти клоуны не могут его удержать этими хилыми наручниками, хилой охраной и хилыми камерами. Он торчит тут, в камере в Пентагоне, просто потому что хочет.  
Честно. Он всегда хотел узнать, все ли правильно в фильмах. Будут хороший и плохой полицейский? Едят ли они все пончики? У них правда дерьмовое кофе? Кофе всегда дерьмовое в фильмах. Копы и федералы всегда проглатывают его сурово, по-мужски, и говорят, что оно на вкус как дерьмо, но все равно пьют его, потому что преступления не перестанут происходить, потому что кофе дерьмовое, знаете ли.  
Так что да. Он может уйти в любой момент.  
В любой.  
Например, прямо сейчас.  
Наручники чуть не отрывают ему руки, когда Питер пытается вырваться из них на скорости, стол ударяется ему в колени с чертовски ужасным гребаным скрежетом. Он ударяется спиной в стену, и это выбивает из него весь воздух, а из запястий начинает идти кровь и забрызгивает ему все джинсы.  
Господи Иисусе, он любил эти джинсы. Эта хрень не отмывается. (Или отмывается. Надо спросить маму. Девчонки знают, как отмывать кровь, так? Им приходится).  
Он в жопе.  
Нет!  
Все круто! Все абсолютно круто. Он просто подождет, пока кто-нибудь не придет, и он пообещает рассказать сочный секрет, и чувак нагнется, и тогда он украдет ключи и откроет наручники и свалит из тюряги.  
Вот только никто не приходит очень, очень долго.  
Питер дремлет, скорчившись на перевернутом столе, потому что он все еще прикован к этой штуковине, хотя он знает, что когда он проснется, у него спина будет болеть как у старика, впридачу к волосам. Но пофиг. Ни один копишка не будет смотреть запись с тем, как он выглядит так, будто готов звать мамочку.  
(Вообще, он хочет звать мамочку. Ну, конечно, не потому что она ему нужна. Для нее. Потому что он, ее старшая радость и гордость, торчит в камере в Пентагоне, потому что он вытащил убийцу-психопата из тюрьмы, чтобы он снова мог попытаться убить президента на национальном телевидении, и ничего удивительного в том, что Питер в такой жопе, если этого его папа, Господи Иисусе...)  
Нет! Он не будет думать об этом. У Питера Максимова нет папы. Он чистокровный бастард, вот он, прямо тут, и ты смотришь прямо на него, мистер Копишка с той стороны камеры. Питер вдруг чувствует его строгие глаза на себе, и ему опять становится отстойно.  
Он поднимает голову и показывает камере средний палец, но чувствует, что это жалко и глупо. У него есть кое-что потолще и подлиннее, что можно потрясти в камеру, и если он достанет до пуговицы на джинсах...  
Питер встает на колени и пододвигается поближе к тому месту, где его наручники приварены к столу. Пуговицы легко расстегивается, но вот снять джинсы посложнее. Лежа на полу, он дергается как может и стягивает ткань пятками. И вот, наконец, его штаны и трусы стянуты достаточно, чтобы он мог потрясти жопой в камеру.  
В этот момент дверь распахивается.  
Первая мысль Питера триумфальна - он довел кого-то настолько, что получил такую быструю реакцию.  
Его следующая мысль гораздо менее приятная, потому что он знает, что происходит в тюрьме с молодыми горячими мальчиками, а он трясет голой задницей, пока привязан к столу, и это хорошо бы смотрелось в порнухе, но он вообще-то к этому не готов, и...  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Забавный факт о Питере Максимове: он бы предпочел, чтобы его сожрали изнутри те жуки из Мумии, чем сидеть спокойно дольше пяти секунд.  
Но от звука этого голоса его тело замирает, и вся его безграничная энергия выплескивается в ночь без его участия.  
\- Эмм.  
И все. Все, что получается. Питер смотрит в глаза своего отца, выского и гордого, в костюме-тройке и в фетровой шляпе. Он выглядит как гребаный вор в законе, и все, что Питер может сказать - "эмм".  
Эрик Леншерр убил одного президента, попытался убить другого президента, а потом разразился потоком дерьма о том, что надо убить всех людей, чтобы мутанты могли править миром, и после этого он смотрит на Питера так, как будто это Питер тут псих?  
\- Я показывал жопу охраннику, - объясняет он и только потом понимает, что это не очень-то доказывает его психическую адекватность, судя по тому, как его собеседник приподнимает бровь.  
\- Я уверен, он бы оценил этот жест, если бы был жив.  
Питер натягивает штаны обратно и очень сильно пытается не блевануть. Наверное, Леншерр (Магнето? Эрик? Папа? Как ему звать этого чувака?) хочет убить его, чтоб замести следы, пока Питер не раззвонил все федералам?  
Спокойно. Спокойно. Все хорошо. Он еще может сбежать. Как-нибудь. Этот чувак может вырывать из земли целые стадионы, но никто не может поймать Ртуть. (ну, кроме федералов, но они сделали это грязно, втащили в это маму).  
\- Так что, ты сдаешься? - спрашивает Питер с бравадой, которая раньше смущала федералов. Он это абсолютно умеет, - Это благородно и все такое, но знаешь, я старался вообще-то. Жаль видеть, что все усилия впустую.  
(Ты знаешь карате?  
Нет, но я знаю психов.  
Господи, это больше не смешно).  
\- Вовсе нет. Ты вытащил меня из Пентагона. Я возвращаю долг.  
\- Оу.  
Опаньки.  
\- Я купил нам время, но немного, - продолжает он. Он идет к Питеру, вытянув руку, и наручники чуть-чуть вибрируют, а потом левый открывается и падает с его руки. Второй все еще болтается на правом запястье.  
\- Собираешься закончить? - спрашивает Питер, бренча наручниками.  
\- Что случилось с твоими руками? - Леншерр притягивает Питера за наручники и изучает порезы жесткими, узкими пальцами.  
\- Попытался бегать, - поживает плечами Питер, как будто его руки не горят огнем. Леншерр хмуро осматривает засохшую кровь, а потом, вместо того, чтобы отстегнуть второй наручник, он пристегивает первый к своей руке и закрывает.  
\- Что за хрень, чувак?!  
\- Я знаю, какой ты быстрый, - сухо говорит Леншерр, - Ты знаешь ответы на мои вопросы. Когда ты ответишь мне, я отпущу тебя.  
Что-то холодное корчится в животе Питера.  
Говорят, ты управляешь металлом. Моя мама знала человека, который делал это.  
Он так беспечно сказал это тогда, больше откровение для себя, чем что-то, сказанное странному чуваку, которого он только что спас. Он не думал много об этом, потому что в мире же куча мутантов, так? Вряд ли только один можем двигать хрень разумом, так? Не может же так быть, чтобы из семи миллиардов людей на земле, это оказался бы именно тот урод, о котором мама никогда не говорит, так?  
Спокойно, мужик, спокойно. Ты не знаешь, что он хочет спросить. Он может хотеть узнать больше о Ксавье, после всех этих сексуальных взглядов. И как, черт возьми, этот чувак может быть его отцом, если ясно как небо, что все, что он хотел - это бесприютную задницу Ксавье?  
\- Да, конечно. Без проблем. Может, уже пойдем?  
Леншерр показывает на дверь.  
\- После тебя.  
Питер хватает его (своего отца - нет! Стоп!) за шею, и от этого у него неприятное дежа вю, а потом проносит их обоих через коридоры мимо рядов мертвых охранников (живых? Может, они живы. Может, вся эта кровь пошла у них из носа или что-то типа того) и на парковку.  
\- Моя... моя машина. Дальше по улице. Черный корвет, - Леншерр пьяно машет направо, и Питер усмехается и снова бежит.  
Корвет. По крайней мере, у него есть чувство стиля. За это можно быть благодарным. Питер останавливается у двери водителя и думает о том, как они должны залезть в машину, если они все еще скованы. Дверь открывается сама.  
\- Залезай, я за тобой.  
\- Можно я поведу? Я умею водить. Получил права, типа, полгода назад, и Ксавье разрешил мне вести машину всю дорогу до Нью-Йорка, и я ударил ограждение только, типа, два раза.  
Взгляд, которым его одаривает Леншерр, совершенно прекрасно смотрелся бы на серийном убийце.  
\- Нет.  
Питер спорщик - или, как он себя называет, Переговорщик. Как крутой мужик в шпионском фильме, если честно. Но он так ранен этим коротким ледяным "нет", что затыкается.  
\- Окей. Без проблем, - Питер кусает губы, чтобы не засмеяться истерически и лезет в машину, и Леншерр прямо за ним.  
Леншерр закрывает дверь движением руки и заводит машину, не притрагиваясь к ключам, и это абсолютно круто. Он медлит пару секунд, наверное, чтобы не блевануть, а потом они, скрипя шинами, уезжают из Пентагона в ночь.  
К удивлению и глубокому раздражению Питера, Леншерр соблюдает ограничение скорости. Агонизирующая, искалеченная скорость. Итак, попытка убийства - хорошо для кармы, но превышение скорости - нет-нет? Что за хрень? Секунду он мечтает о том, чтобы украсть способности металлического чувака просто чтобы нажать на газ разумом и, может быть, круто повертеть пальцем при этом.  
\- Господи, эта штука не может ехать быстрее? - ноет Питер. Ничего не может с собой поделать. Ему физически больно от того, как медленно они едут, когда вокруг нет ничего, только фонари.  
\- Может, - говорит Леншерр, - мне даже не нужен бензин, чтобы она ехала. Я мог быть поднять ее в воздух, и мы бы полетели над дорогой со скоростью двести миль в час.  
Глаза Питера расширяются.  
\- Серьезно? Чувак, это так нереально круто!  
К его абсолютному шоку, Леншерр улыбается. Честно говоря, это самое страшное, что Питер видел в жизни. Чувак выглядит как вонючая акула и клоун-убийца. Господи.  
\- Вперед, ковбой! - и Питер хлопает рукой по приборной доске.  
Акулья улыбка исчезает.  
\- Но, как бы заманчиво это ни было, летающая машина будет кричать о том, что мы сбежали.  
Ох. Блин. Наверное, это правда. Питер вздыхает и возится с замком. Он бросает взгляд на Леншерра, зубы которого надежно спрятаны за сжатыми губами.  
Хотя они двигаются медленнее, чем бабулька в супермаркете в день распродажи, Вашингтон постепенно исчезает, и Питеру становится интересно:  
\- Так, типа, куда мы едем?  
\- Ты не вернешься домой, если ты об этом спрашиваешь.  
В машине вдруг перестает хватать воздуха, и Питер несколько раз глубоко вдыхает. Это не побег, это гребаное похищение!  
Спокойно, мужик, спокойно. Это похищение, и что? Когда-нибудь Леншерру придется отстегнуть себя, или, может, Питер попросит воспользоваться туалетом и сбежит. Все так плохо. Соберись, Максимов. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Это небезопасно, - продолжает Леншерр, как будто у Питера и так вот-вот не случится сердечный приступ. - Копы будут ждать тебя там. Мы едем в другое место.  
Окей. В этом есть смысл. Но, может, это удобное оправдание, чтобы похитить Питера и использовать его для своих злодейских целей.  
\- Так куда?  
Леншерр косится на Питера.  
\- Тебе нужно ответить на один важный вопрос, прежде чем я скажу тебе.  
\- Да?, - Питер дергает себя за прядь волос, привычка с того времени, когда учитель считал, что у него СДВГ.  
\- Как зовут твою мать?  
О дерьмо. о дерьмо дерьмо дерьмо. Что угодно, только не это. Что угодно.  
Спокойно, Максимов. Спокойно.  
\- Ее зовут... ээ.. Магд..Мэгги! Мэгги, знаешь, от Маргарет? Старая добрая Маргарет Максимо.. Максим. Маргарет Максим.  
\- Твоя фамилия Максимов.  
Его желудок подскакивает до самой крыши.  
\- Она, э, развелась. Взяла девичью фамилию.  
Это правдоподобно, так? Женщины постоянно это делают, это век феминизма и всего такого. Вот только машина резко съезжает с дороги на обочину, и Питер стукается об дверь. Леншерр на это не повелся. Он нависает над ним, так близко, что Питер чувствует запах его одеколона (Нет, серьезно, кто надевает костюм-тройку и пользуется одеколоном, когда вытаскивает подростка из тюрьмы?).  
\- Может быть, я и не умею читать мысли, но я знаю, когда мне лгут, - шипит он. Его глаза в свете фар проезжающей машины выглядят очень страшно, - Твоя мать - Магда Максимова.  
Это не вопрос.  
Питер вообще-то не знает, что произошло между ней и Леншерром. Она никогда не говорит о его папе. Вообще никогда. Он узнал о Леншерре, сложив все кусочки сам. Управление металлом уже было как красный флаг, но когда он увидел лицо матери и разбитую тарелку у ее ног, когда Леншерра показывали по ТВ, он все понял. И это, и почему у него есть суперспособности, хотя ни у кого еще в его семье нет никаких способностей.  
Он не знал, как они порвали отношения, но, наверно, все было плохо, если она не говорит о нем. И Питер очень долго злился, что она никогда не разрешала ему найти отца или даже спрашивать о нем, но теперь Питер все понял. Он, сука, понял все, и первый раз за ночь он абсолютно, полностью напуган.  
\- Чувак, не трогай мою маму. Никогда больше. Я убью тебя, типа серьезно, я убью тебя, и ты меня не остановишь, даже если ты подумаешь о том, чтобы тронуть ее или мою сестру, я тебя выпотрошу как гребаную рыбу...  
Он знает, что глупо угрожать убийце, когда ты прикован к нему и сидишь с ним в машине, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Слова просто льются из него, скорее просьба чем угроза, и от этого он угрожает еще сильнее, пока Леншерр не закрывает ему рот рукой.  
\- У меня нет намерения убивать Магду, Gott in Himmel! Кем ты меня считаешь?  
Питер отталкивает его руку.  
\- Серьезно? Ты сегодня убил типа пятнадцать человек! Ты попытался убить весь кабинет министров на гребаном национальном телевидении! Ты сказал всему народу, что хочешь убить всех людей, что ж мне, блядь, думать?!  
Он чувствует себя так, как будто его только что выкинули в открытый космос, где нет воздуха и нет надежды, и его грудь сжимается так, что он начинает думать, что его ребра сделаны из металла, и это Леншерр сжимает их. Горячие слезы начинают литься из его глаз, и он не может дышать, не может дышать, не может...  
\- Ребенок! Посмотри на меня, - сильные пальцы хватают Питера за подбородок, и ему приходится смотреть Леншерру в глаза. Их серо-голубой цвет неприятно знаком, - Задержи дыхание. Потом медленно вдохни. Медленно выдохни.  
Питер ухитряется успокоить спазм в легких и дергано, долго выдыхает. Леншерр продолжает с ним дыхательные упражнения, пока легкие не разжимаются и голова не прочищается.  
\- У меня нет злых намерений к твоей матери, - мягко говорит Леншерр, - или к другим членам твоей семьи. Им нечего бояться. Успокойся.  
Он кладет руку Питеру на плечо, и эта рука теплая и успокаивающая. Целую секунду он выглядит как отец.  
О, нет. Он отдергивается от Леншерра и бьется головой в стекло.  
\- Я спокоен, мужик. Абсолютно спокоен, - выдыхает он, - Сейчас лучше.  
Леншерр скептически смотрит на него и садится обратно на свое место и заводит машину. Они снова выезжают на дорогу, Питер прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу и смотрит, как мимо проносятся фонари.  
\- Я не знал о тебе, - говорит Леншерр. Он снимает шляпу и проводит рукой по волосам, - Твоя мать ушла, не сказав ни слова. Я не бросал тебя.  
Питер сглатывает. Леншерр такой честный, как будто он напуган, что Питер ему не поверит.  
\- Да, я знаю, - он прочищает горло, - Все окей, чувак. Мы можем об этом не говорить.  
Серьезно, Питер ограбил бы банк, чтобы откупиться от этого разговора.  
Леншерр неверяще смотрит на Питера.  
\- Ты мой сын. Конечно мы должны поговорить об этом.  
\- Да что, черт возьми, тут можно сказать? Ты собираешься мне сказать, что если бы знал, ты бросил, что делал - каким бы гребаным бредом ты не занимался последние семнадцать лет - и растил бы меня?  
Это глупый, слабый вопрос, которым Питер задавался сколько себя помнил, и он не верит, что только что сказал это. Почему он не может держать рот на замке? Судя по виноватому взгляду Леншерра и тяжелой, проклятой тишине, которая опускается вокруг них, он не получит того ответа, который ждет.  
\- Да, я так и думал, - бормочет Питер, - Может, оно и к лучшему, а то я тоже был бы убийцей президентов. Мини-Магнето.  
Он хмыкает, представив себя маленького в шлеме Магнето, который падает ему на глаза, хотя на самом деле он готов блевануть от идеи, что его мог вырастить массовый убийца. Спасибо, Господи, за отцов, бросающих семьи.  
\- Я бы никогда не вырастил тебя убийцей, - наконец говорит Леншерр, - Господи, ты же ребенок! Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
\- Я был счастлив! - резко говорит Питер, - То есть, я счастлив. Счастлив, окей?  
Это ложь. В основном. У него есть более-менее нормальный отчим, но это никогда не останавливало его всю его жизнь от мыслей о том, кто его отец, и что бы он думал о Питере. Он представлял всякие сценарии того, как наткнется на своего отца, но Господи, ни один не был похож на это. В голове Питера его отец был спецназовцем или королем, но не безумным мудаком. Теперь, когда эта встреча наконец-то происходит, ему хочется выпрыгнуть из машины.  
\- Тебя хорошо вырастили? Ты был обеспечен, у тебя были друзья?  
\- Да, - говорит Питер со вздохом, - Господи. Мы можем не говорить об этом?  
Леншерр открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но потом закрывает. Они едут в неловкой тишине, но Питер предпочитает ее таким разговорам.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я сумасшедший, - говорит Леншерр через некоторое время. Его голос странный, и у Питера от него приподнимаются волоски на шее .  
\- Ты говорил, что знал психов, - медленно говорит Питер. - Не шутил, да?  
\- Я шутил.  
Леншерр закрывает глаза на секунду, и дверь Питера немного вдавливается внутрь. Он отодвигается.  
\- Я не убивал Кеннеди. Я пытался спасти его и не смог, - Леншерр открывает глаза, и дверь Питера выпрямляется с ржавым скрежетом.  
Окей. То есть, технически Питер спас из тюрьмы невинного человека. Это хорошо. Это можно использовать в суде, так? Только...  
\- Но ты собирался убить Никсона, да?  
\- Да, собирался.  
Уфф. Конечно.  
\- То есть, один президент был окей, а другой нет?  
\- Кеннеди был мутантом. Одним из нас.  
\- Ну да, но что если Кеннеди был огромным мудаком? А Никсон суперклевым?  
Эрик смотрит на него?  
\- Что ты пытаешься сказать?  
Питер закатывает глаза.  
\- Ну, ты не можешь же, типа, этот чувак мутант, и он окей, а этот чувак человек, и я его убью.  
\- Люди относятся так к мутантам все время.  
\- Серьезно? Типа как когда?  
\- Судя по всему, ты видел мое выступление по телевизору. Я надеюсь, ты не упустил роботов, убивающих мутантов, которых представлял твой президент?  
\- О, да. Это было дерьмово, - на самом деле, пугающе, но Питер не хотел об этом думать. - Назови еще раз.  
\- Кубинский кризис. Я был там. Я остановил его. После этого и советские, и американские войска попытались разбомбить меня, Чарльза и даже одного из своих людей.  
\- Ты остановил Кубинский кризис? Серьезно? Об этом не говорят в школе.  
Леншерр хмыкает.  
\- Есть много вещей, о которых не рассказывают в американских государственных школах. Но об этом мы поговорим в другой раз.  
\- Хорошо, ты назвал два случая. Какой третий?  
Леншерр молчит и продолжает молчать даже когда тишина растягивается до невыносимости.  
\- Окей, два раза люди повели себя дерьмово, и теперь ты хочешь их всех уничтожить.  
\- Я никогда не говорил, что хочу уничтожить их всех. Только тех, кто стоит у меня на пути.  
Питер прекрасно помнит, что Леншерр говорил по ТВ, и открывает рот.  
\- О. Господи. Ты хочешь править миром. Мой папа - гребаный суперзлодей!  
\- Что? Откуда ты это взял?!  
\- Я читаю много комиксов. И ты абсолютно точно суперзлодей, который хочет править миром!  
Теперь истерический смех вырывается свободу, льется из его рта как вода из сломанной дамбы, и слезы текут из глаз. Питер прислоняется к двери и смеется и смеется и смеется и, к чести Леншерра, тот просто продолжает вести машину и ждет, пока он успокоится.  
\- Ты закончил? - сухо спрашивает он, когда Питер успокаивается. - Я не "суперзлодей".  
Слово звучит странно, как будто кавычки висят в воздухе. Он продолжает:  
\- Я революционер и я понимаю, что мои методы могут казаться... экстремальными, но я делаю это для блага всего нашего народа. Включая тебя. Я не могу сидеть и смотреть, как мутанты подвергаются систематическому угнетению за то, что они не могут контролировать. В отличие от некоторых.  
Питер закусывает губу и смотрит в окно. Он знает, что быть мутантом - это как когда у тебя мишень нарисована на спине. Ему повезло, потому что он слишком быстрый, чтобы кто-то мог ему что-то сделать, но он знает, что другим не повезло. Не то чтобы Леншерр не прав, даже в том, что готов запачкать руки, защищая других мутантов.  
Нет, то, что бесит Питера - это то, как обыденно Леншерр говорит о человеческой жизни. Он типа даже не моргнул, когда они проходили мимо тех мертвых людей в Пентагоне, или когда навел все те пушки на президента. И он сделал бы это снова и снова и снова по отношению к тем, кто с ним не согласен и, чуваки, где здесь грань? Этот человек не чувствует грани, и это ужасает.  
Не то чтобы Питер собирается ему это говорить. Взрослые его не слушают и не воспринимают его всерьез, даже когда они не психованные революционеры.  
Вместо этого он говорит:  
\- Ты так и не сказал, куда мы едем.  
Леншерр поджимает губы.  
\- Я везу тебя к Чарльзу Ксавье. Он сможет помочь тебе, спрячет от властей.  
\- Тот хиппи? Думаешь, он сможет помочь?  
\- Лучше бы помог, - рычит Леншерр. - Это он тебя во все это втащил.  
Питер хладнокровно игнорирует теплое чувство внутри.  
\- А что там между тобой и этим чуваком?  
На самом деле, он не хочет знать. Но, очевидно, некомфортный вид Леншерра достоин возможно отстойного ответа.  
\- Чарльз и я были друзьями... он спас мне жизнь.  
Питер поднимает брови.  
\- Серьезно? Потому что в последний раз он выглядел так, как будто хотел убить тебя.  
\- У нас была ссора, - напряженно говорит Леншерр.  
\- Плохо расстались?  
Слава Богу, что способности Леншерра не в, например, глазах-лазерах, а то Питер бы уже поджарился.  
\- Больше никаких вопросов.  
Брр.  
\- Никаких проблем. Я просто вздремну.  
Питер поднимает с пола шляпу Леншерра и кладет себе на лицо. Его нос чувствует что-то подозрительно знакомое. Через пару секунд он понимает, что именно: шампунь. Он и Леншерр используют одинаковый шампунь, и этот простой факт выбрасывает Питер из абстрактных мыслей об отцовстве в странную реальность того, что он делит ДНК с этим чуваком. Они неоспоримо, безоговорочно связаны, и хотя Леншерр - маньяк, а Питер - глупый подросток, который не может сдать испанский, у них может быть сотня сходств.  
Они оба могут любить жидкий желток в яичнице или иррационально бояться бабочек. Они оба могут быть совами и любить бейсбол и собирать монеты. Они оба могут спать на правой стороне кровати и грызть ногти и перепрыгивать через две ступеньки. До Питера раньше не доходило, но этот чувак - причина того, почему он предпочитает серебро золоту, почему он поет в душе, почему он любит шампунь с запахом сандала.  
Этого достаточно, чтобы у него закружилась голова, и он срывает с себя шляпу, чтобы больше ее не нюхать.  
\- Ты все делаешь быстро, даже спишь? - сухо спрашивает Леншерр.  
\- Я поспал в камере. Не могу спать сейчас. Мы уже приехали?  
Леншерр задумчиво смотрит на него.  
\- Как быстро ты можешь двигаться?  
\- По-настоящему быстро? Понятия не имею. Не то чтобы у меня был спидометр.  
\- Тогда, наверное, эта скорость тебя убивает.  
Питер смотрит на него так жалостливо, как только может.  
\- Ты. Даже. Не. Представляешь.  
\- Думаю, я не могу позволить тебе умереть после всего этого беспокойства, - от спокойного тона Леншерра у Питера мурашки бегут, - Положи голову на спинку кресла. Чтобы избежать перелома.  
\- Чего? - Голова Питера стукается о спинку кресла, потому что машина вдруг рвется вперед на пустынной трассе как гребаная ракета.  
\- Пере. Лома.  
Сначала он думает, что Леншерр наконец-то решил нажать на газ, но потом замечает странную тишину. Двигатель не ревет, шины не трутся об асфальт...  
Господи Иисусе, Леншерр левитирует гребаную машину. Они двигаются с примерно нереально дикой скоростью. Питер смотрит, как сливаются разделительные линии и чувствует себя невесомым, как будто он наконец-то может дышать. Он открывает окно, закрывает глаза и высовывает голову наружу как собака. Ветер бьет в лицо и не дает дышать, и ни от какой дури от не может чувствовать себя так круто. Так вам, федералы! Вы не поймаете Ртуть! Он наполовину высовывается из окна, кричит и трясет кулаком, пока его не хватают и не втаскивают обратно.  
\- Ты выпадешь, - рычит Леншерр, но он улыбается, и его глаза сверкают.  
Они пролетают весь путь до Нью-Йорка меньше чем за час. В это время мало кто едет по трассе, и корвет летит так быстро и тихо, что даже случайный коп ничего с этим не смог бы сделать. Леншерр замедляется, только когда они поворачивают к поместью Ксавье. Машина останавливается в нескольких метрах от входа в гребаный замок. Что Ксавье о себе думает, что он, типа, украденная принцесса?  
Леншерр проводит рукой над ручкой двери, а потом убирает руку, медленно и грустно.  
Они сидят в совершенно ужасной, невыносимой тишине, как будто у них только что было самое неловкое первое свидание на свете. Серьезно, что нужно говорить психопату-отцу после того, как он убивает пятнадцать людей, чтобы вытащить тебя из тюрьмы?  
Питер протягивает руку.  
\- Ну, э... спасибо, знаешь, за то что меня вытащил. Думаю, мы в расчете. Было здорово встретить тебя... формально, - Блядь, Питер. Прекрати говорить. Просто закрой свой рот и топай в этот замок.  
Леншерр хватает Питера за руку не отпускает положенные две секунды.  
\- Тебе не обязательно оставаться с Чарльзом, - говорит он.  
Питер сглатывает и делает вид, что не понял. Он надеялся свалить, пока этот разговор не начался.  
\- Но.. ты только что меня сюда привез.  
\- С Чарльзом ты будешь в безопасности. Но я думаю, что тебе хочется такого, чего безопасность не может тебе дать. Я смогу дать тебе это. У тебя много навыков и хороший потенциал. Ты можешь хорошо помогать своим братьям-мутантам.  
\- Нифига подобного, чувак. Я провожу грань по воровству. Я не убиваю людей.  
Леншерр поднимает бровь.  
-Знаешь, я не только убийца. Есть другие способы помогать.  
\- Я...  
Он чувствует искушение отправиться в бега с супер-крутым отцом, которого он всегда хотел и новеньким корветом, и наконец-то чувствовать, что у его сил нет границ. Леншерр прав - Питеру постоянно невероятно скучно, и чем старше он становится, тем больше. И до последнего времени у него не было никакого ценностного кризиса по этому поводу. Ему был круто. Он чувствовал себя неуязвимым.  
А Леншерр... Леншерр гребаный анархист. Весь этот хаос, возможность делать что угодно, это есть в Питере. Но ему нужно контролировать это, а то он тоже будет убивать людей по телеку. Ему нужна граница, и, что важнее, нужен кто-то, кто не даст ему переступить через нее. И как бы Питер не хотел, чтобы его папа был с ним, Леншерр явно не предназначен для этой роли.  
Может, эти стремные силы папы наконец-то начинают действовать, но Леншерр наконец-то выпускает руку Питера и улыбается. В этот раз он улыбается душераздирающе мягко и совсем не страшно.  
\- Питер, - говорит он, - прости. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем я. И я знаю, что уже поздно. Ты взрослый человек. Но если ты окажешься в беде, если тебе будет нужна помощь, я приду.  
\- Это... это потому что я твой сын или потому что я мутант?  
Он думает об этом. Он думает, беспокоился бы Леншерр о нем, если бы он был скучным человеком, а не мутантом. Но Леншерр поднимает руку, медлит секунду и накрывает рукой затылок Питер, и его рука теплая и поддерживающая.  
\- Ты мой сын. Я бы сделал для тебя все.  
Ну, это... это страшно, если учесть, что у чувака нет никаких моральных границ. Но еще у Питера в животе это что-то теплое, и еще у него вдруг комок в горле. Что это, блин? Слезы? Секунду Питер зол, так зол, что слова, которые он всегда хотел услышать, выходят из рта помешанного психа.  
Но Питер знает одно: бери, что дают. И если Магнето - единственный отец, который у него может быть... ну. Это лучше, чем ничего, так? Не то, чтобы нормальный отец вытащил его из Пентагона.  
\- Да, это... - он прочищает горло. - Спасибо. Спасибо тебе. Ты, э, войдешь?  
Леншерр убирает руку, и Питер дает себе поскучать по ее весу.  
\- Нет. Но скажи Чарльзу, - этот чувак показывает слишком много зубов, когда так улыбается, - скажи Чарльзу, что мы скоро увидимся.  
О, да. Между этими двумя точно что-то происходит, что-то такое, к чему Питер не хочет прикасаться десятиметровой удочкой.  
\- Да, конечно, - Питер не знает, должен он обнять Леншерра или пожать ему руку, или что еще, поэтому он салютует ему и идет к двери и стучит в нее примерно тысячу раз за десять секунд.  
Чудак МакКой наконец открывает дверь и моргает, как будто Питер - плохая галлюцинация.  
\- Питер? Что ты тут делаешь? Сейчас... три часа ночи!  
\- Я в бегах, чувак! Федералы схватили меня за то, что я вытащил того психо... того чувака из тюрьмы для вас. Мне надо залечь на время.  
В бегах. Залечь. Господи, он звучит как самая крутая шишка, когда говорит такую хрень.  
МакКою хватает силы выглядеть виновато, когда он чешет затылок.  
\- О Господи! Это кровь? Заходи.  
Питер оборачивается и замечает отблеск луны на капоте.  
Леншерр ждет, пока Питер зайдет внутрь, прежде чем исчезнуть.


End file.
